Tabitha Kat (The Cat)
What do you all think? Lemme know please! Thanks~ About Tabitha Kat is a waitress animatronic that works at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. She hasn't made any appearances in the official games or fan games. She was also created by Master-Of-Tricks, as said in her info box. She was introduced with the rest of the Toy Animatronics when the 2nd Pizzeria opened. Appearance Tabitha is of course, a cat, with a light blueish-purplish "fur" body, with a "fluffy" part at her head that is splattered with dark blue coloring. She has brown eyes, and she wears an apron with a pocket. Unlike first generation animatronics, she doesn't have any faux fur, being metal like the Toy Animatronics. Reasoning behind this is because she was first introduced with the Toy Animatronics. Her apron is made of cotton, that being the only fabric used for her design. During the night, her eye's do not become dark, unlike Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Personality Her AI is programmed to be family-friendly, like all of the animatronics. She is commonly cautious, and overly protective over the children, especially the younger audience. Like the Toy Animatronics, when's she's around adults, she stares at them. This becomes a bit of a problem, considering she's one of the waitresses, so it was adjusted so that she'd be able to converse with them to take orders. During the night, her AI seems to switch a bit, so she becomes rather sweet, and looks like she doesn't have the intention of killing the guards. This seems to be an attack mechanism, so that she can lull the guards into a state of easiness, so they'll let down their guard, and will be easy to attack. During the Night THIS SECTION IS A CONCEPT IDEA OF TABITHA'S BEHAVIOR DURING GAME. ''' Commonly, she doesn't move until 1 am. Her movements force her to take a longer time to reach the office. Starting Place: Dining Area => Game Area => Main Hall => Party Room 3 => Party Room 4 => Party Room 1 => Left Air Vent => Office Another thing to note is the fact that Tabitha, like stated in "Personality" will enter a mode of acting sweet, and will act like she doesn't have the intention of killing you. This is more than likely an attack mechanism to make the guards lower their guard. Her jump scare is the same as the Toy/Withered Animatronics. She jumps at you, bearing her teeth. Misc. Info Shippings/Relationships Fozie Fazbear/Tabitha Kat- This is the canon relationship currently. It started as a ship, but became canon shortly after. '''Fozie Fazbear- The two are currently in a relationship. Tabitha prefers him over the other Fazbears, and she is very protective of him. She always sees him on a daily basis, and interacts with him as well. Corey the Ram- She enjoys his company, and always pokes fun at his habit of falling asleep. The two aren't close, but are friends. The two don't interact daily, only a few times in between. Despite this, the two easily get along. Trivia * Debuted in a RP. * The first FNaF Animatronic OC by Master-Of-Tricks * Was originally gray, but had changed color because of controversy other a FNaF OC being stolen, being used for a fangame. So, to avoid being attacked and being called a thief, the color palette was changed. Theme Song Fanart/Art WIN 20160221 204424.jpg|By User:MakaKishinKiller (dude Thanks!! u v u) Tabitha.png|By User:Foxstar241 (I requested this~ She's cute!) .... 000000.png|By User:South Ferry (heheheh) Gift for AMO.jpg|By User:Bolt-Weed (Ahh this features my current OCs!! u w u) 10809519_939899122704484_824345050_n.jpg|The original concept for Tabitha Kat. As you can see, she had a tail, the red spots the Toy Animatronics have, and didn't have the splatter. Scan_20150219.png|The sketch of Tabitha before I applied Photoshop Elements to make her~ tabitha kat FINAL DESIGN.png|The Current Tabitha Kat. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Master-Of-Tricks' OCs Category:Animatronics